


9. Infliction

by somethingsalwayswrong



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsalwayswrong/pseuds/somethingsalwayswrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my personal challenge to write 12 drabbles based on 12 words I got from a random word generator. </p>
<p>I'm apparently <i>really</i> stuck on Irene/Molly right now, not that I'm complaining. An accidental sequel to my drabble called Declivity, which can be found in this same series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9. Infliction

_Crack!_ "Count it out."

"Four, Miss Adler."

"Good girl." Irene smiled, a small cruel thing on her lips. The riding crop came down again. 

Molly cried out, pain blossoming but quickly chased by pleasure.

"Five Miss Adler," she added hurriedly. Irene waited, letting the suspense build. 

Suddenly, she brought the crop down rapid-fire, each harder and harder.  
Molly let out a decidedly unladylike moan, mixed with a pained cry.

"Molly, how many was that?" Irene used the crop to tilt Molly's head up. 

She was crying but she smiled nearly euphorically. She loved this game of theirs.

"Twelve, Miss Adler."


End file.
